


Go Ahead

by bitterjojo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterjojo/pseuds/bitterjojo
Summary: Set when Meredith finds Addison in the supply closet crying.
Relationships: Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Go Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction, this was written at 1am when I couldn't stop thinking about it. A little OOC but I love this pairing so much. Enemies to lovers is my kink

Meredith:

I was out searching the hospital for a missing patient, a girl named Megan. I had just searched every nook and cranny on the third floor of Seattle Grace so I made my way down to the second. I checked a few on call rooms a few janitors closets. I headed towards one I hadn't yet checked and without knocking barged in. On the other side was something that made my heart twist with guilt. Addison Montgomery Shepard was sitting on an upturned mop bucket with runny mascara and tears down her face. She looks to see who intruded on her emotional breakdown in a supply closet, her face instantly hardens when she sees its me. Immediately she says,  
"Weren't you just up on 3?"  
"I was, we uh, we lost a patient, a little girl" I explain.  
"Look why don't you pick a floor and stay on it, and I'll pick a floor and stay on that. Because I really need a moment or two without you. Your face shows up in my head, your- panties- show up in my husband's pocket"  
I wince  
"Really you're everywhere and I need a moment or two without you" she continues.  
"I get that" I say as I turn to leave  
"Thanks" Addison replies  
I hesitate before leaving though. I text George that I hadn't found Megan anywhere on the third floor. I then turn around and face a very pissed and very confused Addison. I quickly shut and lock the door and sit down facing the heartbroken woman in front of me.  
"What the hell are you still doing here Grey? Do you enjoy seeing me cry after you fucked my husband at prom? You like seeing me all pathetic and sad all because my husband will never love me?" She all but yells at me.  
I stare at her for a short moment not even phased because I deserved every bit of that.  
"Listen... I fucked your husband and I regret every moment of it. I know I hurt you and you don't deserve any of my slutty mistress bullshit. I'm so incredibly sorry about prom. I know it's not an apology you would ever accept but...anyway I'm not going to leave this supply closet until you get it all out. I know I'm pissing you off just by being here but I can't just leave when I know you're in here crying because of me and your asshole husband. So do whatever the fuck you want to me, yell, scream, kick, slap. Hell bite me for all I care. If that makes you feel any better then go ahead and do it" I rant before she can get a word in.  
She looks at me blankly because she frankly can't believe what she just heard.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, do whatever the hell you want to me. I know you probably daydream about slapping me and yelling in my face so do it. I am giving you a fucking out so you feel better and look less "pathetic" even though you have every right to cry" I reply.  
"Excuse me?" She parrots a second time.  
I don't say anything I just sort of brace myself against the door.  
"You are seriously allowing me to treat you as a human punching bag. Seriously?"  
"Seriously"  
"Meredith Grey, you are one twisted bitch" she laughs  
"I know" I laugh back 

Addison slowly gets up and I close my eyes and brace myself for a slap, a punch. Just something. But I don't feel anything. I open my eyes up at her to see her just standing there with her hand an inch away from my cheek. Her eyes are pained and glossy. I can tell she's about to cry again.  
"Addison..."  
"Shut your mouth Grey" 

She slowly crawls down and sits next to me. I watch her cautiously. 

"Meredith you're a whore you know that?" Addison sighs next to me.  
"I know...I'm so-" I try to say back  
"You're mouth Grey" she growls irritated  
"It's shut" I quietly reply  
"You're a big fucking slut, but so am I. I'm the one that slept with Mark. Is this karma? Maybe. It just hurts so so bad to know that I will never be enough for Derek. Our marriage was already screwed back in New York but this all but digs its grave. I'm signing the papers as soon as my lawyer writes em up. God it hurts so bad to lose. You've won you bitch. You got your McDreamy. You no longer have to deal with his McWife. Congrats!" Addison says.  
"I'm not going to date him" I whisper  
"What?!"  
"He's an ass, sure I slept with him but I'm not gonna get in a relationship with him after this shitshow" I say  
"I'm quite literally handing you the trophy that is Derek Shepard and you're refusing?"  
"Addison, why the fuck would I want someone who treats his wife like shit. Sure you slept with Mark but that was a mistake. He left without breaking it off with you, led me on and left me for you while continuing to call you an adulterous bitch. He's an arrogant ass who simply enjoys the chase. I'm way to mentally screwed to be able to deal with him." I state 

I glance at Addison. She's looking at me with those same heartbroken eyes that I hate seeing on her. She's drop dead gorgeous and she has those sad eyes. I miss the blue ones. The bright blue ones. The ones that add to the sexy and the sultry and make her look oh so desirable. These eyes will never fit her. 

"I see...I never really thought about it that way."  
"What way?"  
"Well I thought that because I slept with Mark, he has every right to be angry and dicky towards me..."  
"You made a human mistake. From what I hear he was absent, you wanted someone and Mark was there. He loved you. It's the human condition. It happened and it shouldn't be held over your head. It should be discussed and talked about, not ignored and used to manipulate."  
"Mhm..."  
"Do you feel any better, even if I'm the one you're talking to?"  
"Mhm" she murmers non-committally  
"To be honest I would have enjoyed at least a bite." I say under my breath  
She laughs  
"You slut!" she continues to laugh 

She starts to get up and I follow. 

"Again if it's worth anything. I'm sorry for Prom. You deserve better then that..."  
"Thank you Grey" 

She moves to open the door but before she leaves. She leans by my ear and whispers  
"Biting huh, I'll keep it in mind." 

I'm left alone and blushing as she dashes off to probably go clean up her mascara. 

"I need a shower" I murmur


End file.
